Портгас Д. Эйс
| jva= Toshio Furukawa; Daisuke Sakaguchi (young)| extra1= | extra2= | bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Портгас Д. Эйс (при рождении - Гол Д. Эйс) был приёмным старшим братом Монки Д. Луффи и Сабо, а также сыном Короля Пиратов, Гол Д. Роджера и его любовницы, Портгас Д. Руж (оба погибли). Его опекуном стал Монки Д. Гарп, как просил Роджер ещё до рождения своего сына. Эйс был капитаном Пиковых Пиратов, а после этого стал командиром 2-го Дивизиона Пиратов Белоусого. Сюжет арки Импел Даун и арки Маринфорда вращается вокруг спасения Эйса от казни Мировым Правительством. В течение этих событий, Эйс погибает от рук Адмирала Акаину. Внешность Хотя Эйс и Луффи не связаны кровными узами, Эйс внешне очень похож на Луффи. Однако Эйс более серьёзен, а также чуть выше и мускулистей, чем Луффи. Также у него были веснушки, а ещё он умел принимать недоверчивое выражение лица, поднимая левую бровь. Интересно, что выражения его лица очень напоминали выражения лица Роджера в молодости. Татуировки Эйса были одним из самых примечательных особенностей его внешности. На спине у него был изображён символ Белоусого — фиолетовые кости в форме креста, на фоне которых фиолетовый череп с белыми усами, которым Эйс очень гордился.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 157, Ace describes the tattoo on his back as his pride and joy.На левом бицепсе он носил вторую татуировку — надпись "ASCE" с перечёркнутой буквой S. Буква S напоминала о той, которую использовал Сабо в своём письме к Эйсу и Луффи. Она также напоминает ту, которая присутствовала на флаге Эйса. Эйс ходил в рубашке до тех пор, пока не обзавёлся татуировкой Белоусого — после этого он предпочёл ничем не закрывать её. Единственным исключением стала одежда для Зимних Островов. Он носил чёрные ботинки, шорты до колен с шипованым ремнём и синий чехол, опоясанный вокруг левой ноги. Он также носил второй, короткий ремень с большой буквой "A" на серебряной бляхе, но он был незастёгнут. На левом бедре у него висел кинжал в зелёных ножнах. На левой руке он носил Лог Пос, красно-белый браслет и налокотник, а также татуировку "ASCE". Он носил оранжевую шляпу с двумя "весёлыми роджерами" (один весёлый и один грустный), с которой свисали две нити и доходили до груди, где образовывали большой медальон в виде черепа быка с оранжевой кисточкой, а на шее он носил красные бусы Эйс начал носить шляпу ещё в самом начале путешествия, но потерял её на Острове Банаро в ходе битвы с Чёрной Бородой. Его нож был конфискован при аресте и больше не был одним из его атрибутов ещё в Импел Даун. Татуировка Белоусого, которой он так гордился, была уничтожена тем же ударом, который его и убил. Однако у надгробной плиты Эйса были помещены и шляпа и нож. Либо они были найдены, либо были сделаны внешне похожие копии.One Piece Anime - Episode 91, In his first appearance, Ace wears a black version of his trademark orange smiley hat. Во время титров в конце Второго Фильма были показаны персонажи из предстоящей Саги Барок Воркс. Среди прочих персонажей был представлен и Эйс в своей обычной одежде, но в совершенно неправильных цветах. В детстве Эйс был показан в двух разных майках с фразами, написанными на кандзи на лицевой стороне (такие как "невиновность" и "насилие"). В некоторых случаях они подходили к сценам, в которых были показаны. Например "независимость", когда три брата строили себе хижины для жилья. File:Ace preview2.PNG|Эйс в титрах Второго Фильма. File:Acea.png|Эйс на острове Драм. File:Ace.png|Эйс в One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. aceluffytattoo.jpg|Эйс и Луффи, хорошо видна татуировка. File:Ace infant.jpg|Эйс во младенчестве. Личность По сравнению с Луффи, Эйса было намного легче вынести, он был более образован и вежлив, что и заставило команду Луффи задуматься, являлись ли они братьями на самом деле. В то время как знавшие Роджера замечали, как Луффи похож на Короля Пиратов, Белоусый объявил, что личность Эйса не напомнила ему Роджера. Похоже, что среди тех немногих вещей, которые братья делили между собой, было неприемлемое для пирата безрассудство (и бесконечный аппетит). Однако, подобно своему брату, Эйс также любил разгуляться. Заинтересовавшись кораблём Багги из-за запаха еды, Эйс решил не терять времени и угоститься. Об Эйсе были известны две шутки. Первой шуткой являлась его прогрессирующая нарколепсия; он мог внезапно заснуть во время еды или беседы, тем самым заставляя других думать, что он умер. Впервые это было в Арабасте, где окружающие подумали, что он умер пока ел. Второй шуткой была его склонность к побегу из заведения, не заплатив за еду. Как сын Роджера, Эйс всегда жил в его тени и был первым из D., кто задался вопросом о праве на своё существование, в то же время меньше всего напоминая кого-либо из D.. Эйс никогда не мог смириться с тем, что его отцом являлся Роджер, даже после его осуждения и принятия Белоусого своим новым отцом. Это было прямым противоречием с Монки Д. Луффи, который сразу принял личность отца после того, как узнал, кем он являлся, и не похоже, чтобы его волновало, насколько опасным человеком является его отец. Однако, Луффи не знал о своём отце (даже о его существовании) с самого рождения. Эйс верил, что его смерть была бы вполне естественной, потому что никто не желал видеть сына дьявола (Роджера) живым. Перед своей смертью Эйс сказал, что никогда не искал славы или удачи — он лишь хотел узнать, стоило ли ему вообще рождаться, и ответ на этот вопрос, а также наличие младшего брата, за которым он обязан был присматривать, были единственными вещами, из-за которых он не хотел умирать "без сожалений", как они с Луффи пообещали друг другу. Эйс, однако, сожалел перед смертью, что ему так и не довелось увидеть исполнение мечты Луффи, во что Эйс несомненно верил, так как Луффи был его младшим братом. Эйс имел тенденцию никогда не избегать драки и объяснял это тем, что никогда не убежит от врага, который однажды заставил людей подумать, что Эйс является убийцей, но на самом деле он просто не хотел, чтобы те, о ком он заботился, пострадали. Дадан заявляла, что он унаследовал эту особенность у своего отца, Роджера, несмотря на то, что он его ненавидел. Время от времени он побеждал тех врагов, от которых ему было сказано держаться подальше, таких как Порчеми и Блюджем, из-за нескольких подобных случаев он пострадал, например в драке против Чёрной Бороды или Акаину. Эйса так же запросто мог применить насилие к тем, кто оскорблял близких ему людей; В разговоре Гарпа с Дадан выяснилось, что это относилось и к Роджеру. В детстве Эйс жестоко калечил тех, кто оскорблял его отца. Когда Акаину нанёс Белоусому оскорбление, Эйс мгновенно забыл о побеге и решил вступить в драку с Акаину несмотря на то, что члены его команды говорили ему не злиться из-за слов Адмирала. Эйс, которого сильно задели слова Акаину, в гневе атаковал Адмирала, что в конечном счёте привело его к смерти. Взаимоотношения Команды Пиковые Пираты Эйс был чрезвычайно привязан к Пиковым Пиратам, команде, которую он сам организовал. Когда он понял, что его команде не спастись от Белоусого, он создал огненную стену, чтобы они смогли убежать, оставив его наедине с Белоусым. Привязанность была взаимной; они бросили вызов Пиратам Белоусого в надежде вернуть своего капитана, но были избиты и похищены вместе с Эйсом. Пиковые Пираты вместе с остальными членами команды Белоусого оплакивали его смерть. Пираты Белоусого Ace initially intended to take Whitebeard's head but was defeated. Whitebeard invited him to be one of his sons, which Ace vehemently refused; despite this, Whitebeard abducted the entire Spade Pirates onto his crew. After trying to kill Whitebeard many times, Ace was eventually drawn in by Marco's description of the love the Whitebeard Pirates bore for their father. He decided to give up on his struggles and take up Whitebeard's symbol on his back; this tattoo became his greatest pride and joy. Ace held great respect for his captain. As far as Ace was concerned, Whitebeard was the greatest pirate alive, and even went so far as to describe Whitebeard as a type of father figure. Ace was a loyal crewman and commanded the 2nd division of the Whitebeard Pirates. It is revealed that Thatch was one of the first of Whitebeard's crew to interact with him and they appear to have been good friends. Ace and Marco also seemed to have a close friendship due to Marco explaining the bond between Whitebeard and his crew. Marshall D. Teach, who later became Blackbeard, once served as a member of the 2nd division under Ace and they are shown eating together in flashback with Blackbeard encouraging Ace to become 2nd commander. The Whitebeard Pirates were revealed to be very fond of Ace and unhesitatingly vowed to rescue him from his execution, as seen when they shouted out that they would not forgive anyone who hurt him. Whitebeard seemed unconcerned about Ace's hunt for Blackbeard, and remained grounded that it was Ace's duty to kill the traitor, regardless of the heavy warnings he received from Shanks. It was revealed however that Whitebeard himself was hesitant about Ace facing Blackbeard and gave him no such orders, but Ace stubbornly set out anyways to hunt down his traitorous former subordinate. Even so, Whitebeard took responsibility for Ace's decision and claimed that it was under his orders that Ace went after Blackbeard. Whitebeard immediately mobilized his crew and his allies after hearing about Ace's imminent execution. The Whitebeard Pirates have reached Marineford, along with many allied powerful pirate crews, and are at war with the Marines and World Government. In fact, one of the reasons why the Whitebeard Pirates would defend Luffy is because he is Ace's beloved brother. Семья Монки Д. Луффи Ace and his adopted brother, Luffy, were very close as children and remained so as pirates, even after more than three years of separation. As a child, Ace was initially aloof and hostile towards Luffy and annoyed whenever Luffy cried but later grew protective of him particularly from Garp, even insulting their grandfather in an attempt to stop his abusive behavior towards Luffy. This protective streak continued into the current storyline. Ace first intervened to protect Luffy from Smoker in Nanohana. Even in death he still protected Luffy as he told Jinbei in Impel Down to look after Luffy if he were to really die. Later, when he discovered that Blackbeard meant to kill Luffy and hand him over to the World Government, Ace immediately warned him that he wouldn't let him lay a finger on his little brother. Despite their closeness, Luffy often made Ace angry and frequently worried him by doing reckless things''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Ace tells Jinbei that Luffy is always doing things reckless things. - it was because of this that Ace did not doubt Hancock when she informed him that Luffy had infiltrated Impel Down to rescue him. Though frequently worried by Luffy's extravagant recklessness, inwardly Ace seemed quite proud of his brother's past exploits; in the anime, he was shown grinning slightly as he listened to Garp, visiting him in prison, discussing Luffy's ruckus-raising on Enies Lobby and Sabaody.One Piece Anime - Episode 422, Ace smiles slightly when Garp mentions Luffy's reckless actions on Enies Lobby and Sabaody. Apparently, Ace had been known to frequently share stories about Luffy with the other ranks of the Whitebeard Pirates (including the Shichibukai, Jinbei). He was quite overjoyed when he learned that Luffy had gained his first bounty and wasted no time showing the wanted poster to Whitebeard himself. After Luffy's unceremonious entrance into the fray at Marineford, Marco had no trouble identifying him as the brother Ace was always talking about, even prior to Luffy loudly declaring it for all to hear.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 557, Marco identifies Luffy as the brother Ace was always talking about. Ace tended to portray a typical good-big-brother behavior, such as asking the Straw Hat crew to keep an eye on his little brother. He also ensured Luffy had a way of meeting up with him by giving him a Vivre Card. They respected each other's choices despite their differences and understood that the other was strong enough to look after himself. Luffy believed that if he grew worried about Ace and rushed to his aid, Ace's ego wouldn't allow it, so he initially left him alone even after discovering that Ace was hurt via the Vivre Card. However, when he learned that Ace had been captured and was due for execution and saw that Ace's Vivre Card had burnt down to a tenth of its original size, Luffy decided take a side trip and save Ace instead of sailing directly from Amazon Lily to the Sabaody Archipelago to reunite with his nakama. It was revealed at Ace's execution that Ace was actually Gol D. Roger's son, not Monkey D. Dragon's as previously assumed, and that he was taken in by Garp. This makes Ace and Luffy brothers only through adoption, but brothers nonetheless. A flashback shows Luffy and Ace first meeting as young children, which means that Luffy is aware of this fact. It also shows Luffy with his trademark straw hat and scar under the eye, indicating that Ace first met Luffy after Shanks left Luffy's home island. A later flashback shows them officially declaring one another as their brother by drinking sake from each other's cup. In a conversation with Iva, Luffy reveals he is also aware that Ace's father is Gol D. Roger. Though the Whitebeard Pirates and Luffy had invaded Marineford in order to save him, Ace did not even hesitate to throw his life away to save Luffy; fully aware that he would be burned, Ace leaped in the way to shield his brother from Akainu as the Admiral struck. Ace's only regret was that he would not live to see Luffy achieve his dream, which he believed Luffy undoubtedly would. Ace passed on smiling, while Luffy collapsed into mindless grief over his beloved brother's death. Сабо Sabo is Ace's adopted brother from 10 years ago. They'd planned to become pirates by saving money to buy a pirate ship, a joint endeavor that began five years before Luffy followed Ace to the Gray Terminal and to Sabo. Sabo was one of the two people Ace considered a "brother" along with Luffy. When Sabo was considered dead at the hands of Saint Jalmack, Ace attempted to get even, but was stopped by Dadan, and later cried at the loss of his brother, despite earlier claiming to Luffy that men should not cry. Ace mentioned Sabo before dying as one of the reasons he'd ever wanted to live in the first place. Портгас Д. Руж Rouge was Ace's mother, who carried him in her womb for 20 months in order to protect the innocent child from the clutches of the World Government. Ace was born one year and three months after Roger's death, therefore Rouge was five months pregnant when she resorted to some unknown method (assumed by Marines to be sheer willpower) to postpone birth. Just before passing away, Rouge gave him the name Gol D. Ace.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Rouge names Ace "Gol D. Ace" just after his birth. However, Ace, grateful to his mother for her sacrifice, chose to take her name instead.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 525 and Episode 422, Ace explains why he takes his mother's name, Portgas, over Gol. Гол Д. Роджер It has been revealed that Ace's father was the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, contrary to the previous belief that his father was Monkey D. Dragon. Because Roger died before he was even born, Ace felt that he didn't owe him anything, which is why he preferred the name of his mother, who died protecting him. Strangely, although Ace seemed to dislike his father, flashbacks from Ace's childhood reveals that he brutally beat up anyone who spoke ill of him. In another flashback, it shows Luffy and Ace meeting as young children, revealing that Luffy is aware of the fact Ace was not his blood-related brother, and that Luffy is aware of the identity of Ace's father. According to Luffy, Ace did not like talking about it. To this date, Ace was the one of the few pirates shown to speak ill of Gol D. Roger, along with Squad, though many unnamed pirates on Level 6 of Impel Down were known to have grudges against the late Pirate King. Монки Д. Гарп Vice Admiral Garp adopted Ace as a favor to Roger to give Ace a life free of the prejudice of being born from a family of pirates. Though he did come to see Garp as family, he did not approve of his violent behaviour towards Luffy. At one point he warned him to stop abusing Luffy going as so far to call him an "old piece of crap". Garp, who'd promised to make fine marines out of the two brothers''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Garp vows to make fine Marines out of Luffy and Ace., was furious when he discovered that Ace had gone ahead to become a pirate instead.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Garp, reading a newspaper, is enraged to discover that Ace became a pirate. Though respectful of his "grandfather", Ace denounced that he and Luffy could ever have become Marines. He disagreed with Garp and remains grounded on the idea that becoming Marines would not have been possible when both of their fathers were world class criminals. Garp, in return, showed extreme sadness about Ace's execution, and cried about Ace's choice in a life of piracy. Garp was also willing to kill Admiral Akainu for killing Ace. Дадан Curly Dadan, a bandit who was blackmailed by Garp, became the foster mother for Ace and Luffy. Whenever Ace would nearly kill villagers for insulting his heritage, Dadan would get angry at the boy for his actions, to which Ace would snidely remark that he regrets that his victims did not die. Dadan also shows weariness at dealing with Ace, and gives the impression that she would refuse if not for Garp holding her gang's crimes over her head. However, when the Nobles of Goa burned the Grey Terminal, Dadan led her bandits into the inferno to find Ace, Luffy and Sabo and when Ace refused to back down from confronting Bluejam, Dadan had the bandits take Luffy to safety while she stayed behind to stand beside Ace. The two really care for each other as Dadan saved Ace from being burned and Ace was willing to steal medicine from town in order to treat Dadan's wounds. When Ace set out to become a pirate, she was sulking when he heard Ace's message that he was grateful to her. Ace seemed to like Dadan, and prior to his death, asked Luffy to tell her goodbye on his behalf and that he misses her. When Garp returns to East Blue after the Whitebeard War, Dadan hits him furiously because he didn't save Ace. Друзья Красноволосый Шанкс The Yonkou, Red-Haired Shanks, was on relatively good terms with Ace, who seemed to greatly respect him primarily for his role in saving his adoptive younger brother, Luffy, from the Sea King during the incident with Higuma the Bear. After setting out to begin his life of piracy, Ace immediately sought out Shanks to meet the man in person and thank him on Luffy's behalf. Shanks showed some concern for Ace upon learning that he was in pursuit of Blackbeard. He personally sought out Whitebeard to vocally disapprove and attempted to persuade Whitebeard to recall Ace. After the announcement of Ace's execution, it was revealed that Shanks personally intercepted Kaido, another of the Yonkou, as the latter attempted to take advantage of the situation and attack Whitebeard. Пираты Багги During his pursuit of Blackbeard, Ace happened across the Big Top while Buggy and his crew were partying. Attracted by the "very strong and sweet scent" of food, Ace boarded the ship unnoticed and proceeded to help himself - Buggy did not notice his presence until, upon hearing Buggy and Alvida say that they were in pursuit of Luffy but had no clue where he was, Ace offered to give them some helpful information. Ace, being Ace, fell asleep moments later. Though Buggy's crew wanted to capture him, Buggy forbade it, knowing that Whitebeard would not hesitate to take revenge. After Ace woke up, the entire crew apparently immensely enjoyed the rest of his momentary stay (though it seems Buggy continued the party mostly out of fear). When the Buggy Pirates approached Impel Down with the intention of rescuing Buggy, Cabaji exclaimed that their captain could be sentenced to execution just like their buddy Ace. Buggy himself seems to like Ace. After meeting Luffy on Level One, he mentions that Ace, unlike Luffy, happened to be a very swell guy - they were apparently drinking buddies for a while. Buggy also told Luffy that he was very upset when he heard the news of Ace's scheduled execution. Like so many at the time Buggy was shocked to see Ace fall to Admiral Akainu. Враги Ace's main enemy was Marshall D. Teach, also known as "Blackbeard", whom he was sent to kill for killing Thatch. However, as Shanks stated, Ace was strong and young but the fact he was appointed as Whitebeard's 2nd commander worried Shanks due to "that trust and reputation" getting in the way. Shanks concluded that now was not the time to pitch the two against each other. This suggests that Ace wasn't ready to face Blackbeard yet. Ace also fought evenly with Smoker, who even Luffy has yet to beat. The elements of their Logia Devil Fruits canceled each other out, and neither of them were able to gain the upper hand. Though once enemies with Shichibukai member Jinbei, they now respected each other deeply. As with Jinbei, among the many pirate crews allied with Whitebeard appears to have been enemies with Ace in the past (notably Doma), but were willing to disregard it in favor of Whitebeard's summoning. It seemed that some of them had been defeated in battle by Ace, which led to them counting themselves as allies to Whitebeard's crew. The World Government, after discovering that Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger, was unable to touch him because of Whitebeard; when Blackbeard defeated and turned him in, they seized the chance and made Ace's execution their highest priority. It appeared that Ace shared a similar fate with Nico Robin and Luffy- his sole existence was a sin to the World Government, being the child of the "world's greatest evil". Admiral Akainu earned Ace's scorn for badmouthing Whitebeard as Ace and Luffy were making their retreat, which provoked Ace to turn back and let slip his chance to escape from Marineford. He attacked Akainu in fury over the insult, but discovered the hard way that his fire was of a heat level inferior to that of Akainu's magma. Akainu was able to burn and, by doing so, eventually kill Ace. Сила и способности As commander of the 2nd division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace had authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, as one of the top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, he was one of the strongest and most highly-regarded pirates on board under Whitebeard himself. Aside from the powers granted by the Devil Fruit he consumed, Ace also possessed immense physical strength. Signs of his great physical potential were already evident at his early childhood, where even as a young child, he was able to beat some local thugs who spoke ill of his father "half to death", and was also shown sitting on top of a huge animal (possibly a bull) he killed with his staff, during his first meeting with Luffy. Also later the same day he was shown to easily break a giant tree with ease. Ace was already very strong when he left his hometown, 3 years before Luffy did the same. Luffy comments on how he never beat Ace in a single fight, despite Luffy already having the power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Ace did not consume the Mera Mera no Mi until after he left - Luffy was surprised by Ace's new power when Ace stopped Smoker from capturing him in Nanohana). Ace was trained by Garp, who'd hoped to turn him into a fine Marine, and possibly Dadan, the two of whom were responsible for training Luffy to the level of power he held before becoming a pirate. Ace demonstrated his strength during his fight with Blackbeard - he was able to take Blackbeard's punches, which were so powerful that the first made Ace cough up blood and the second nearly broke his neck, and retaliate. Van Auger noted that, as expected of the Whitebeard Pirates 2nd division commander, Ace's basic combat skills were quite fearsome even without his Devil Fruit powers. Ace also held a fearsome reputation. It was revealed that Ace received an invitation to join the Shichibukai while he was still captain of the Spade Pirates, though he refused the offer. After he joined the Whitebeard Pirates, a civilian was seen commenting on how Ace's strength was supposedly "outta this world". The World Government granted Blackbeard the position of Shichibukai after he successfully defeated and captured Ace. He was also a capable navigator, as he was seen wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist. He fought equally with Jinbei in the past. They nearly killed each other in a fight that lasted for five days - Ace then survived a battle with Whitebeard that took place immediately after. He was one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat. Дьявольский Фрукт .]] Ace ate the Devil Fruit Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia or elemental type fruit, giving him pyrokinetic abilities and his reputation as "Fire Fist Ace". Ace also displayed his immense power by destroying a handful of Baroque Works ships with ease.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace destroys the Billions fleet. For some reason, Ace did not seem to mind his inability to swim. He traversed the seas in a one-man boat that seems to have been specifically designed for him, propelling it with flames from his feet. He skillfully sent his boat underwater as he leapt over the Billions fleet, timing it precisely so that it emerged underneath him just before he hit the water on the other side. Also, when he turned up on Drum Island, no snow fell at all on the island for an entire day, due to his Mera Mera No Mi powers. Воля While not portrayed in the main storyline, it was revealed in a flashback to 10 years ago that Ace had the inherent ability to uncontrollably wield Haki, just as Luffy does. Whether he managed to hone it in adulthood or not is unknown. Ace's level of Haki is unknown, though it is hinted it may have been Haoshoku Haki, as he commented that Luffy "has that power too". Additionally, during the flashback, when Luffy was in danger, Ace yelled out and the attacking members of Bluejam's pirate crew became unconscious;One Piece Manga - Chapter 587, Ace knocks out the Bluejam Pirates members with Haki. this ability to cause people of weak wills to fall unconscious is a trait of Haoshoku Haki, suggesting that at the time Ace may have had subconscious/undeveloped use of Haoshoku Haki. Оружие Эйс носил с собой нож, но он никогда не был показан в действии. Однако во флешбеках было показано, что в попытках убить Белоусого, Эйс использовал различное оружие, включая топор. Как показано во флешбеках Луффи, в детстве Эйс использовал длинные палки. В частности во флешбеках он был показан с длинной окровавленной палкой. History Growing Up with Luffy Bound as Brothers Ace's father, the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, was executed while Ace's mother, Portgas D. Rouge, was still pregnant with Ace. She carried him for a full twenty months to protect him from the World Government as they sought to erase every last trace of Roger's blood. A year and 3 months after the execution, Ace was born in Baterilla in the South Blue. His mother only lived long enough to name him. Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp adopted Ace in secret as a favor to Roger, and Ace was moved to Fuusha Village in the East Blue. Ace was left in the care of Garp's friend Dadan. Ace would travel around town causing trouble and beating people up to those who spoke ill about his father, which annoyed Dadan. At some point Ace befriended Sabo who was the same age as Ace at the time. Later, when Garp got fed up with Luffy due to the influence of Shanks on the boy, he left his grandson in Dadan's care as well. Upon first meeting Luffy, Ace merely spat at him and gave him a sinister glare, which the agitated Luffy returned. After having a meal, Ace went out of the house and Luffy decided to follow him. Luffy said that he is not angry that Ace spat at him (since it is not something to get worked out about) and also wanted to be friends. Ace responds by knocking a tree down at Luffy. Ace then cross a bridge and Luffy followed. Ace charged at Luffy and knocked him off the bridge. He returned to Dadan's house without Luffy and without any concern for him. Luffy returned a week later. When Ace goes out, Luffy followed after him wanting to start a friendship only to get shunned by Ace. Ace went to the Gray Terminal and meets a friend named Sabo. Ace and Sabo had been collecting money for a pirate ship. Ace handed over his share and Sabo put it in a secret spot. Luffy then showed up and both Ace and Sabo tied Luffy to a tree. Ace said that they should kill Luffy to keep their secret safe and Sabo agreed. However, both Ace and Sabo had a hard time deciding who should complete the task since both of them never killed anyone before. They heard someone coming and they took Luffy and hide. Ace then realized that the person he stole money from was Porchemy of the Bluejam Pirates. Ace and Sabo noticed Luffy went missing and then see that Luffy get caught by Porchemy. Both Ace and Sabo watched as Luffy was taken away. Fearing that Luffy might tell Porchemy, Ace and Sabo collect all of their money and treasure and move them to another location. They managed to move all the money and treasure to a new hiding place by sundown. Sabo, who went to check on the old hiding place, informed Ace that Luffy has not told Porchemy anything much to Ace's surprise. Ace and Sabo then came to Luffy's rescue and defeated Porchemy. Ace then learns from Luffy that Luffy has no parents with him and the reason he follows Ace is because he doesn't want to be alone. After that, Luffy joined Ace and Sabo and together, they start making a name for themselves. and Sabo become "brothers".]] Ace, Sabo, and Luffy sparred with each other, hunt gators, and beat up thugs. In the Cental Town of the Goa Kingdom, the trio did a dine-and-dash and while running, they heard a man calling Sabo's name. Back in the forest, Sabo revealed that he was born in a noble family and the man calling him was his father. Regardless, Ace and Luffy still considered Sabo as their friend. After the trio made a declaration of what they want to accomplish in the future, they shared a drink of alcohol and became brothers. They continue having adventures, hunting animals, and at one point had a party with Dadan, Wood Slap, and Makino, and also get a beating by Garp whenever he visits. One day, the trio found themselves confronted by Sabo's father and the Bluejam Pirates. To spare Ace and Luffy, Sabo willingly go with his father and Ace cried out to Sabo as Sabo walked away in tears. Ace and Luffy were then in the custody of the Bluejam Pirates. Ace and Luffy joined the Bluejam Pirates at the request of the captain and then carry cargo to marked locations in the Gray Terminal with the other pirates. Later, Bluejam revealed to Ace and Luffy that the cargo they had carried was oil and gunpowder and that the Gray Terminal will by engulfed with flames. Ace and Luffy reacted in outrage and were quickly apprehended by the pirates. Bluejam then informed them that they can no longer be left alive and asked them the location of their hoard of treasure. Later that night, the flames started and Ace and Luffy managed to cut themselves loose after they were tied up. Ace and Luffy then run for their lives, but come across Bluejam and his crew, who demand to know where Ace and Sabo hid their loot. Ace briefly demonstrates Haki when Bluejam tells him that Sabo was just using him. Dadan comes to the rescue and tries to get Ace and Luffy to safety. Ace refuses to run away from the fight and Dadan stays with him while Luffy and the rest of the bandits escape. After the events of the the fire but before Sabo's fall at the hands of the Tenryuubito, Ace came back with an injured Dadan on his back. Luffy greets him crying and Ace is annoyed that Luffy really thought he was dead and punches him in the head telling him not to 'kill people'. He then explains how he and Dadan managed to defeat Bluejam and luckily escape to the "Middle forest" and hide themselves in the riverbank he carries on to tell them that he stole some medical supplies from town and desperately stabilized Dadan's life. A few hours later he explains to Dadan why he didn't run back when they thought Bluejam, he told her how sometimes blood rushes into his head and he gets worried, that if he runs away then he'll lose something big and goes on to tell her at that time Luffy was behind him. Later on Dogura tells them about what happened to Sabo and an outraged Ace jumps on him stating that he would not forgive him even if it was a joke. Luffy and Ace then realise that Sabo was never happy when he left them and while Luffy breaks out in tears, Ace goes out to beat up whoever killed him. Dadan stops him and yells at him telling him that Sabo's murderer was the world, the country they lived in. To calm him down the bandits tied Ace to a tree while Luffy spent the whole night crying. The next morning a letter came that was sent by Sabo before he left to become a pirate, explaining that by the time they read it he would already be out at sea, that he hoped they would meet again and that he wished for Ace to take care of their younger brother. As Ace reads the last of the letter he breaks out in tears. Some time later, Ace finds Luffy lying face down mourning Sabo's death. When Luffy tells Ace not to die like Sabo, Ace makes a promise that he'll never die no matter what. Ace then reminds Luffy that they made a vow that they'll become more free than anyone. The two then continue their training and get stronger. Ace asks Makino to teach him how to greet someone properly because Ace plans on thanking Shanks. Ace and Luffy continue with their hunting and fighting until the time has come for Ace to set sail. The Path to Piracy At the age of 17, Ace set out from Corvo Mountain and began his life as a pirate,One Piece Manga - Chapter 589, Ace leaves Goa Kingdom to become a pirate. becoming captain of the Spade Pirates a year later - as the Spade Pirates' Jolly Roger shows flames, Ace likely consumed the Mera Mera no Mi sometime during this year. As his fame rose, he was invited to join the Shichibukai,One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Ace's past with the Spade Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates is revealed. though he declined. He arranged a meeting with Shanks, as he had heard much from Luffy about him and wanted to see him in person. As he searched the seas for Whitebeard, he ran into Jinbei, who was aware of Ace's strength and decided to fight him in order to keep him from challenging Whitebeard, the man he owed debt to for protecting his home of Fishman Island. After five days of battle, both collapsed from exhaustion, giving the fight no victor. Whitebeard, who'd heard that Ace intended to take his head, suddenly arrived with his crew and the Moby Dick just after the battle between Jinbei and Ace. Whitebeard told his crew that he alone would be enough, and proceeded to attack Ace's crew. After a fierce battle, Ace got to his feet and cut off Whitebeard from his crew with a wall of flames. Though his battered crew protested, he commanded them to run while he stalled Whitebeard (prompting Whitebeard to call him a cheeky little brat). On the brink of death, Ace was offered by Whitebeard to join his crew, becoming one of his "sons". Ace fiercely refused, but was knocked out and dragged onto Whitebeard's ship nonetheless. Ace's crew later came to retrieve him, though they were beaten up by his captors and abducted onto the ship with their captain. (Sengoku later reveals that the reason Whitebeard sought out Ace was that he realized, at the same time as Marine Headquarters, that Ace was Roger's son. He chose to take in his old rival's son and raise him to be the next Pirate King while preventing Marine Headquarters from laying a finger on him.) When Ace came to, he was already acknowledged as one of Whitebeard's crew. To make sure that his crewmates stayed alive, Ace remained on board of Whitebeard's ship; however, on many occasions (counted to be at least a hundred), he attempted to murder the old man, though each time was repelled with little effort from Whitebeard. Eventually he gave in, tempted by Marco's description of the crew's father-son relationship with Whitebeard, and accepted Whitebeard's mark on his back. After defeating Doma and forcing him to surrender, he was promoted to the position of 2nd division commander. One of his subordinates, Marshall D. Teach, and he were on relatively good terms. One day, Ace decided to reveal his lineage to Whitebeard, who merely laughed it off, saying that his personality was nothing like that of Roger. (According to Sengoku, Whitebeard already knew.) When Ace asked if Whitebeard would kick him out due to him and Roger being enemies in the past, Whitebeard simply stated that his past doesn't matter, as everyone is a "child of the sea". Then one day, Teach killed his crewmate Thatch in order to obtain the Yami Yami no Mi Devil Fruit, which he'd had his sights on, and fled. Since Ace was his commander and the Whitebeard pirates live by a code which means they must avenge a fallen comrade, Ace would have been sent after the murderer. Whitebeard, however, felt uneasy about the situation and protested, acknowledging that Teach may have become too much for the boy to handle with his new powers. Despite this, Ace demanded that he go after Teach, saying that Thatch couldn't rest in peace if his murderer wasn't brought to justice, and that Teach could not get away with dishonoring his "father". Admiring Ace's dedication to both his captain and his duty, Whitebeard allowed his "son" to go, later claiming that it was he who told Ace to leave for the sake of Ace's honor. With this, Ace began his trek to find Blackbeard and finish him off. Baroque Works Saga Reunion with Luffy Ace is first seen in the present storyline on Drum Island, where he leaves a message for Luffy to meet him in 10 days in the city of Nanohana, Arabasta.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, Ace's first appearance. There he is then formally introduced; he is seen sleeping in the Spice Bean restaurant (giving the impression to everyone present that he had dropped dead).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 157 and Episode 94, Ace in Nanohana. As he finishes his meal, he is spotted by Smoker, who attempts to arrest him. However, shortly before he and Smoker begin to fight, both men are sent flying into the wall behind them by Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" attack as the latter launches himself into the restaurant. After picking himself up, he spots Luffy eating, only to be knocked down by Smoker, who then attempts to arrest Luffy. After Luffy dashes out of the restaurant with Smoker in hot pursuit, Ace catches up with Luffy in time to save him from being arrested. His interference allows Luffy to escape while he deals with Smoker himself. After throwing the Marines off his trail, Ace catches up with Luffy on the Going Merry to offer him a chance to join Whitebeard (which Luffy refuses).Note:Originally in the manga, Ace briefly meets the Straw Hats in Nanohana, gives Luffy a slip of paper then sails off. However due to his popularity with the fans, his part was expanded a bit in the anime series, and he travels with the Straw Hats to Yuba before parting ways. Ace leaves them a piece of paper, later identified as a Vivre Card, which apparently will allow the two to meet up again. Skypiea Saga Ace later appears during the Jaya arc, where he hopped on Buggy the Clown's ship for food and promised to show him the way to Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 145, Ace meets Buggy. Ace was also later given a mini-arc in the chapter titles of the manga where, after parting ways with Buggy's crew, he infiltrates a Marine base to deliver a letter to the parents of a milk maiden who saved his life. CP9 Saga The Banaro Incident Despite all the efforts from Shanks to convince Whitebeard to recall Ace, Ace finally intercepts Blackbeard on Banaro Island shortly after the Blackbeard Pirates ransack a town there (three days before the Straw Hats' new bounties are released following the Enies Lobby incident), and engages him in a fierce battle that leaves much of the island in ruins.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45-46 Chapters 440-441 and Episode 325, Ace Vs Blackbeard. Between his inhuman raw strength and his ability to disable Ace's Logia intangibility, Blackbeard triumphs and presumably turns the defeated Ace over to the government, which considers this such a great achievement that they proceed to make Blackbeard a Shichibukai. Ace is sent to the most notorious prison in the One Piece World: Impel Down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 486 and Episode 378, Ace is imprisoned in Impel Down. Whitebeard War Saga Imprisonment at Impel Down Although he did not at first find out precisely what happened to Ace, Luffy discovered part of the truth in another way. After learning about Vivre Cards from pirate Lola the Proposer, he realized that the piece of paper he received from Ace was in fact one such Vivre Card. But, as Luffy took it out, he saw slowly it burning away - a sign that Ace's life-force was fading. Unaware of the urgency of Ace's situation, he assumed that he could deal with it himself, and that he would not want any help from Luffy. It was revealed that Ace was sentenced to a public execution in the plaza of Marineford, the home town of Marine Headquarters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, Ace's sentence announced. The execution is scheduled to take place a week after Luffy's triumph over the Snake Sisters on the island of Amazon Lily.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Ace's execution date and place revealed. .]] He is next seen, with chains (presumably made of Seastone) on his feet and arms, in his holding cell in Impel Down. There he is visited by Garp, who notes that Ace is in terrible shape asks if he is still alive. Ace asks Garp to kill him, but much to his grief is told that even with his death, Whitebeard won't stop his advances. Garp states that they had angered the "Ruler of the Seas". He recalls that he'd wished Ace and Luffy would become great Marine officers instead of doing the exact opposite and becoming terrible criminals. Ace replies that, with the blood of global-scale criminals running through their veins, becoming Marines would have been impossible for the two of them. He goes on to say that he took the name Portgas from his mother, to whom he owes a great debt, but he does not care one bit for the half of his blood that came from his father - his only father is Whitebeard. Ace is later seen talking with the Shichibukai Jinbei, who so happens to share the same cell with him. Jinbei explains that he owes a great deal to Whitebeard, because in the past, his home, Fishman Island, came under continuous attacks by pirates and marines alike. Some Fishmen were even kidnapped and sold as slaves because of this. But when Whitebeard announced the island as his territory, the attacks stopped from both sides. Thus, Jinbei wishes to stop the war for fear of Whitebeard's safety. However, they are interrupted by Crocodile, who apparently was placed in a cell opposite theirs. He chuckles that many "Silver Medalist" pirates have a grudge against Whitebeard and the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, after being defeated by them, and wish to kill Whitebeard or see him killed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 529 and Episode 430, Ace and Jinbei's conversation is interrupted by Crocodile who tells them that many like himself have a grudge against Whitebeard. Boa Hancock later visits him in his cell and (while causing a scene) cryptically informs Ace that Luffy is in Impel Down trying to save him, much to Ace's dismay.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Hancock reveals to Ace that Luffy is in Impel Down attempting to rescue him. Ace is later seen muttering for Luffy to stay away. During Luffy's fight with Magellan, Ace shakes his chains to draw the attention of the guards outside his cell and demands to know what is going on upstairs. They blankly tell him that nothing is happening.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 535 and Episode 436, Ace is shown during Luffy and Magellan's fight. In a flash back in Chapter 590 Ace tell Jinbei (while in Impel Down) that when he met the Straw Hats, that he was no longer worried about his brother because he had Nakama he could rely on now. It is revealed that Ace is actually on Level 6, Eternal Hell. Jinbei mentions that Hancock might have been lying about Luffy, but Ace angrily denies that she came all that way just to lie to him, then apologizes. He explains that Luffy has always done crazy things to make him worry, and what's happening right now is exactly the sort of thing Luffy would do. At some point during this time, Ace asks Jinbei to look after his brother if Ace should die. Jinbei refuses, claiming he has no loyalty to people that don't interest him. Though he would later protect Luffy anyway after being impressed by his character. When the time for Ace's execution arrives, the jailers begin to make preparations for his transfer. He is shown to be with Magellan and Domino and a few other jailers. Magellan takes Ace to Level 1 with the lift before Ace, hearing a report that Luffy is on Level 6 and about to be assaulted with sleeping gas, attempts to escape back to the lift. Magellan immediately recaptures him and tells him to stop resisting since Luffy, as a pirate, was doomed the minute he stepped into Impel Down. Ace reveals that he'd been hoping that Hancock was lying and silently asks Luffy why he came. Ace is seen being handed over to the Marines and is evidently en route to Marineford, since the Vivre Card no longer points directly up from Level 6. As six hours approach to Ace's execution.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 539 and Episode 441, Domino says that Ace's transfer to the Marines is to be at 9 A.M. and Ace's execution is scheduled to be at 3 P.M. Ace is seen on the deck of the Marine battleship escorting him to Marineford, chained to a chair and given one last chance to look at the sky before his execution. The battleships arrive before the Gates of Justice, requesting permission to enter and advance to their ultimate destination.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 542 and Episode 443, Ace is escorted to Marineford. Execution at Marineford As Ace is led to the execution platform, he remembers a childhood promise that he made with Luffy: that they would both go out to sea and live their lives without regrets. Afterwards, Fleet Admiral Sengoku reveals that Ace's mother was Portgas D. Rouge and that his father was Gol D. Roger. As Sengoku continues, he declares that it was Whitebeard's intention to make him the Pirate King, despite Ace's desires to give this title to Whitebeard. Just after this revelation, a massive armada of pirate crews from the New World allied with Whitebeard appear, much to the surprise of the Marines. The Whitebeard Pirates's fleet, including the Moby Dick, suddenly rises up from under the water in the middle of the bay, revealing that the ships were coated and had approached Marineford from beneath the sea. Whitebeard himself appears to greet Sengoku and ask Ace to bear with them as they prepare for battle.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Whitebeard appears to rescue Ace from execution. His past with the giant Oars Jr., an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates, is revealed, and Ace is deeply saddened when Oars Jr. is finally brought down by Gecko Moria, his outstretched hand a few yards from Ace.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 555, Oars Jr's past friendship with Ace is shown as he sacrifices himself in an attempt to rescue Ace. As the battle continues, Garp comes to sit near Ace and admits that, while he will not interfere with the execution, he can't help his feelings in this matter as he considers Ace family and tearfully asks why Ace didn't lead the life that Garp wanted him to. At that moment, however, there's a huge commotion that has Ace looking up to the sky, from which he sees a ship falling down.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Garp acknowledges that Ace is family and Ace notices his brother's arrival. When the ship falls into the sea, Luffy climbs out and Ace spots him. As Luffy fights past several Marines and Gecko Moria in an effort to reach Ace, the latter can only watch helplessly. He finally snaps, demanding Luffy that he go home and that he shouldn't have come to save him. Ace, in his desperation to keep from dragging Luffy down with him, even attempts to drive him away by shouting that it's humiliating to have a "weakling" like Luffy coming to his rescue, and that he would never forgive him for this. Luffy responds by yelling that he is Ace's younger brother and, after going into Gear Third to defeat a Marine giant, states that he will save Ace even if it kills him. Ace contemplates Luffy's words, along with those of his nakama that they won't let anyone who hurt Ace live and their determination to save him. Ace comes to an important decision. He will take whatever fate the future brings: If he sees a hand reach out to him, he'll grab it, but if the white blade of justice falls on his head first he will accept it. He won't struggle anymore because it would just be disrespectful to everyone if he did. The fight continues and Ace, incapacitated, can do nothing but stare horrified as Whitebeard is stabbed by Squad. Later, when Marineford's walls raised up to prevent the pirates from further penetrating the plaza, Luffy devises a plan to bypass the siege walls with the help of Jinbei's water-launching abilities. Ace is horrified as he sees Luffy standing face-to-face with the three Admirals, believing that he does not stand a chance at taking down all three of them at the same time. Sengoku orders Ace to be executed; as Ace braces himself, he is saved by Crocodile, who knocks the two guards away, much to everyone's shock and surprise. He later watches as Whitebeard and Oars Jr. successfully enact their plan, which brings almost all of the Whitebeard Pirates into the plaza, not far from the execution platform. He is horrified when Oars Jr. is brought down for a second time by cannon fire. He is later seen noticing that Garp has joined in the battle after Garp punches Marco while the latter is in his Phoenix form while attempting to rescue Ace. Ace flashes back to his past when some thugs whom he knew insulted Gol D. Roger. Ace beat them until they were half dead because of what they had said. He went on to remember being scolded for his actions and continuing to ask about Roger, only to hear many horrible things about his father. Ace is then seen sitting on a shore, along with Garp, asking if he should really have been born. Garp's response is that he could only find out by living. Back in the present, Ace, seeing how his comrades, little brother, and father are risking their lives to save him. In tears, he finally realizes that he desperately wants to live. The battle takes a turn for the worse; Marco, caught by kairoseki handcuffs, is shot through the chest by Kizaru; Jozu is frozen and his right arm shattered by Aokiji; and Whitebeard suffers several serious wounds, including a molten punch to the chest by Akainu. Ace stares in horror as Whitebeard states that he cannot die until he secures a future for his sons. Sengoku then orders the execution of Ace once again and Ace closes his eyes in resignation as the executioners prepare to decapitate him. At the last moment, Luffy releases a huge burst of Haōshoku Haki; the executioners, as well as a number of pirates and marines, lose consciousness. Ace stares in disbelief at his little brother, as he had no idea that Luffy possessed such a powerful kind of Haki. Freedom and Death As Luffy approaches the scaffold, Garp blocks his path. Luffy is at first reluctant to engage his grandfather, but when it becomes clear that Garp will not move, he activates Gear Second. Just as he throws a punch at Luffy, Garp suddenly recalls the images of Luffy and Ace as young children, and the sight of Ace tearfully realizing his desire to live. Garp's hesitation allows Luffy to counterpunch, sending him flying away from the execution platform and crashing into the ground. Just as Luffy is about to unlock Ace's handcuffs, Kizaru destroys the key with a long-distance laser - meanwhile Sengoku has activated his Devil Fruit ability and is determined to carry out Ace's execution himself with a massive punch. Suddenly, Mr. 3, disguised as one of the executioners, regains consciousness. He then forms a huge Candle Wall while Luffy goes into Gear Third and to take Sengoku's punch with his Giant Fuusen. The force of the blow causes the execution platform to collapse. With the help of Mr. 3, who makes a duplicate key out of wax, Luffy frees Ace in mid-air moments before the other Marines fire at the platform, causing it to explode. Now able to use his Mera Mera no Mi powers, Ace escapes the explosions with Luffy and Mr. 3 in tow by wrapping his flames into a tunnel, all the meanwhile scolding Luffy for never listening to anything he ever says, for always being so reckless and inconsiderate to his advice, and for always overdoing things. His newly-gained freedom causes a considerable morale boost amongst the survivors of the assembled pirate army. Witnessing the two brothers' coordination as they fight off the Marines side-by-side, Vista remarks that Ace and Luffy have perfect teamwork. Ace comments that Luffy has gotten stronger, to which Luffy replies that a day will come when he surpasses Ace. Ace tells Luffy to let him cover for him until that day, and leaps forward to block Admiral Aokiji's Pheasant Peck attack. He and Luffy are shocked when Whitebeard announces that he is staying behind as he yells his Captain's Final Order. Ace seems to accept the fact that Whitebeard is determined to stay behind; Whitebeard asks Ace if he was a good father, and laughs heartily when Ace answers "of course". He and Luffy begin to escape with the rest of the Whitebeard pirates, but when Admiral Akainu provokes him by insulting Whitebeard, calling him a failure, Ace stops and turns back. He clashes with Akainu in fury, but Ace's fire is outmatched by Akainu's magma, so much so that his arm his badly burned. Akainu attempts to strike down the defenseless Luffy, but Ace leaps in between them and takes the hit. The remaining fragment of the Vivre Card that he gave to Luffy rapidly disintegrates into ash as everyone looks on in shock. Knowing that his innards had been charred to cinders, Ace thanks his family and friends for loving him with the last of his breath. He dies smiling, satisfied with his life.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Ace dies in Luffy's arms after thanking him and his comrades for loving him. Later, he is seen surrounded by marines, his body covered by a sheet. Postmortem Later, when the Red Haired Pirates appear, Shanks manages to organize a ceasefire and asked that the bodies of both Whitebeard and Ace be handed over to the Pirates so that they could depart from the location peacefully, a request which Fleet Admiral Sengoku allowed, despite Vice Admiral Doberman's desire of putting their heads for viewing as a symbol of the Marines' victory. Ace, along with Whitebeard were buried on a unknown island somewhere on the second half of the Grand Line. His trademark hat, necklace, and knife were made into a grave marker, which was placed beside Whitebeard's and covered with flowers and swords left behind by his fellow crew-mates, with the members themselves standing on either side of the island, paying their last respects.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 590, Portgas D. Ace is finally buried, alongside Edward Newgate on an island in the New World by the Red-Haired and Whitebeard Pirates. Major Battles Filler Battles * Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Billions (Nanohana) * Portgas D. Ace vs. Scorpion * Portgas D. Ace vs. Impel Down guards (Impel Down) Anime and Manga Differences When Ace first meets Luffy's crew, he then tosses them a piece of paper and leaves. However, in the anime, his time with the Straw Hats was extended and he journeys with them for a while. In the manga, it is unknown if Ace can light things on fire from a distance without spouting flames that make direct contact. However, in the anime, he is shown lighting a cigarette for Sanji simply by pointing his finger. Merchandise Ace has been a choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates and in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Ace has also featured on several keychains/cellphone straps sets, including the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection, alongside his brother Luffy. Translation and Dub Issues Ace's manji is very similar to a swastika. To avoid confusion between the two symbols and avoid slander for being a Nazi, this was changed to crossbones in the shape of a "cross" in the original Japanese anime and later in the manga also. This change was also done in the Shonen Jump serialization of the English manga, but was left unedited in the actual volumes. Because of the increase in the number of anime and manga being adapted for sale outside of Japan, this has become a common occurrence amongst mangaka and publishers alike to avoid the manji symbol. Ace's back tattoo is left intact in the English dub, despite 4Kids previous edits to crosses. At the same time Ace also promotes his tattoo to Luffy, something which is truly considered odd by 4Kids standards. In the 4Kids version of the anime, Ace's shoulder tattoo signifying his name is edited out, as he is referred to there as "Portgaz D. Trace", though in the edited for TV FUNimation dub it is retained, they reverted his name to the proper "Portgas D. Ace" for the DVD Dub. He appears in One Piece Grand Adventure, once again without the tattoo on his arm. Trivia * Though not considered canon, a scene of Ace ditching Buggy can be seen at the end of Ace's ending for the game One Piece: Grand Battle 3. After entering a bar and feasting on food, Ace (currently asleep) wakes up and realizes he has forgotten something and runs out of the bar - leaving Buggy with the 380,000 bill. * Ace's surname may be a reference to the real life pirate Bartholomew Portugues. However, this is unconfirmed by Oda. * Ace has been the center of several myths within the fandom. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Ace ranked as the fifth most popular character in One Piece making him the most popular of the Whitebeard Pirates and the second most popular D. carrier, Luffy being the first. Also the most popular "non-Strawhat" character in the series. * Travis Willingham, who voices Ace in the Funimation dub of One Piece, is also well-known for his voicing of Colonel Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, who is, coincidentally, the "Flame Alchemist", as well as playing the "Human Torch" in the children's Television show "Marvel Superhero Squad". * Ace shares the same birthday with series creator Eiichiro Oda (January 1). * Had Ace been a girl, she would have been named "Anne". Incidentally "Anne" was the name of the girl who Luffy helped from Romance Dawn V.2. Anne is also the first name of real world pirate Anne Bonney. * Ace, being Captain of the Spade Pirates, is a pun on the "Ace of Spades". Related Articles * Monkey D. Luffy * Monkey D. Garp * Marshall D. Teach * Portgas D. Rouge * Gol D. Roger * Will of D. * Edward Newgate * Whitebeard Pirates * Impel Down * Sabo References Site Navigation